


Addendum to Dangerously Irrelevant Variables

by BookishScout



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bitching about their lovers, F/M, M/M, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishScout/pseuds/BookishScout
Summary: A little addendum taking place in chapter 6 of Mertiya'sThe Empress of Dunwall and the Dangerously Irrelevant Variableswhere Piero and Jessamine sit down to tea and bitch about Corvo and Anton.





	Addendum to Dangerously Irrelevant Variables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Empress of Dunwall and the Dangerously Irrelevant Variables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219043) by [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya). 



> This takes place in and has spoilers for chapter 6.

Piero and Jessamine, having nothing else better to do in the Void, continued to drink tea as their discussion turned to their respective lovers.

“Tell me, has Corvo ever known what a door is for?” Piero asked, genuinely curious.

Jessamine scoffed, “Honestly, if I hadn't visited the place myself, I would be convinced that the concept simply didn't exist in Serkonos. I trust Anton is as stubborn as always?”

“You could sooner build a road around him than convince him to step aside.”

Jessamine: “Indeed. It is both one of his more aggravating and endearing qualities.”

Piero blushed, “Well, that and the beard.”

Jessamine groaned. “Oh heavens, yes. Corvo never liked to grow his out too much. Oh, that reminds me. Has Anton ever told you there is a good chance that he’s Emily’s father?”

Piero blinked, “No he did not, though I did surmise on my own that the two of you, well, had a history together. I stumbled upon some of his more…. er, inappropriate sketches of you while reorganizing the library.”

Jessamine laughed. “Oh dear! I’m sorry you had to find out that way. You’ve nothing to fear though, our relationship was strictly casual and mainly involved plotting how to get Corvo to take his place in my bed. Did you confront him about it?”

Piero nodded, “I did take the notebooks to him and suggest he put them in a place where Emily was less likely to find them. He made me swear not to tell Corvo.”

Jessamine rolled her eyes. “Oh honestly, for the supposed smartest man of our age, he can be such an idiot! I can hardly believe he’s still under the impression that I never told Corvo.”

Piero sighed, “Yes. As if her parenthood would matter to Corvo, he’d still go through hell and back armed only with a spoon for her. 

“Honestly, why did he think Corvo kept him close to Emily all these years? It certainly wasn’t for his winning personality. He decided on his own to give Anton a chance to be near Emily. Oh... this makes you her stepfather!”

Piero froze. “... So it would seem. Oh dear, I apologize in retrospect.”

Jessamine wave a hand dismissively, “Think nothing of it, I approved from the moment you bundled her up for the river krusts. Before that even, I think when you made her a doll back at the Hound Pits. Besides, at least you emphasized the importance of doors, and made sure both her fathers didn’t end up dead.”

“Well they certainly weren’t going to do it themselves.”

“I swear, Corvo is the biggest menace when it comes to rushing head long into danger without a thought for his own safety!”

“Oh you don’t have to tell me! I had to dig bullets out of the man. And don’t get me stated on Anton and his propensity for drinking and pissing off everyone he comes into contact with!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anton sneezed.
> 
> He was reminded, for some reason, of the foolish old superstition that sneezing meant people were talking about you.
> 
> Well... if that were the case, he would have sneezed himself into an early grave long ago.
> 
> Still... he couldn't explain the shudder that went through him. Or why he suddenly had a case of the nervous sweats


End file.
